Oh, Charming
by Jlover12
Summary: the story of a young girl who grew up in the shadow of the outlaw biker gang the Sons of Anarchy. I do not own SoA, nor do I claim to. ALLL credit goes to the uber wonderful, Kurt Sutter. Your reviews and follows would be greatly appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

Claire Teller's parents had persuaded their 6-year-old daughter to get a "healthy" and "safe" hobby outside of her father's MC, the Sons of Anarchy. Her hobby later grew into the one and only passion she had besides the Club; ballet.

Claire's father was Jacob Teller, the brother of the Sons of Anarchy's President and founding member, John Teller. Her mother was Debra Delaney, also known as DD, and was the sister of another Sons member,Big Otto. Her aunt was Gemma Teller, the Club's matriarch, and Claire probably looked up to her more than her own mother. Claire had grown up in the shadow of the Sons of Anarchy compound and the club ran deep in her veins. People knew not to fuck with her.

Claire had quickly developed a deep love for ballet and excelled in it but she hated school and her grades showed it. In an effort to improve her education, her mother and Aunt Gemma started home-schooling her at the clubhouse. Claire preferred this tremendously; that's where her whole family spent all their time, why couldn't she too? A mini dance studio was even built in the back, complete with mirrors and ballet barres, as a 9th birthday gift. Subsequently, Claire was nick-named the Sons Biker Princess; she liked being known as a princess.

When Claire wasn't dancing she spent most, if not all, her time with her older cousin Jax (John and Gemma's son) and Jax's bestfriend, Opie Winston (son of another member, Piney). Claire might have been a good 5 years younger than Jax and Ope but they didn't mind having her tag along, she was good at keeping secrets. They found Claire to be quite the amusement; one minute she'd twirl, dance and jump around them like a kitten and the next be climbing over and under fences getting dirty, all the while helping them play harmless pranks around their little town of Charming. She loved spending time with the big boys; they taught her how to shoot a gun (that's where her secret keeping skills came into play).

"I like Opie. A lot." A 10-year-old Claire blurted out to her cousin, Jax, one day. She was spinning herself around on a bar stool in the clubhouse.

"Oh yeah, weirdo?" Jax asked, looking at her through squinted eyes "I think he's too old for you." Jax took a cigarette out of his pocket and lit it.

Claire stopped spinning and looked at her cousin through a furrowed brow "YOU'RE too old, Jax! I never said I wanted to marry him, geez!" she crossed her arms and stuck her bottom lip out; her face was hot with embarrassment.

Jax took a quick drag and chuckled. "Oh, stop it, crybaby. I was just messin' with ya. Besides, I think everyone knows you like Ope."

Claire's mouth dropped open but no words came out. Jax was right, the little girl hadn't been able to hide her crush from anyone, and although this was the first time she had admitted to it, everyone that hung out around the clubhouse knew that Claire had had a crush on Opie for years.

"Hey now, Jax, I didn't know that… I just thought she liked climbing over Opie like a jungle-gym just for the hell of it." Said a husky voice from behind Claire, she looked over her shoulder and saw Opie's father, Piney, standing behind the bar (he hadn't been there a minute ago); Piney gave Claire a playful wink. Her eyes widened with even more embarrassment when she realized that the guy following him through the door was Opie with a smile on his face. Claire clenched her teeth, dropped to the floor and ran down the hall to the mirrored studio.

One day, an 11-year-old Claire and a 16-year-old Jax sat at one of picnic tables in the compound, playing cards with SoA member, Tig. Jax looked at his hand and then at Tig, who had a shit-eating grin lurking on his face. "You cheated, man." Jax said tossing his cards on the table with a smirk. Tig and Claire started giggling. At that second, Gemma Teller rushed out from the Teller-Morrow Motorcycle Repair Shop's office and flew over to Claire, tears streaming down her face, and wrapped her arms around the little girl.

Claire's parents were dead; and apparently, Gemma's husband, Jax's father, was critically injured as well.

The three of them had been hit by a semi-truck. Claire's mother, who was riding tandem with her husband, had been thrown off and her skull cracked open; every bone in her father's body had been shattered- they were pronounced dead at the scene. Jax's father succumbed to his injuries and passed away two days later in the hospital.

Claire moved in with her Aunt Gemma and Jax. She stopped caring about her schoolwork but ballet became even more important- her mini studio was the only place she could go to escape the leather and chrome clad world around her.

By the time Claire was 15 she was spending her down time causing havoc around Charming. She had multiple SoA tattoos on her body, including the entire Reaper on her back. Both Jax and Opie were now Prospects for the club. Gemma had remarried Clay Morrow, the new president of SAMCRO.


	2. Chapter 2

"Gem-Gem-GEMMA! Stop! Leave my god damn hair alone!" Claire screamed at her aunt. Gemma Morrow was standing behind her niece trying to rip a brush through Claire's long, tangled hair.

"I'm sorry, baby. I'm just nervous about tomorrow." Gemma sighed and threw the brush on the bathroom counter. Claire knew what she meant and Claire, herself, was nervous as well. Actually, nervous was an understatement. Claire's world was about to be turned upside down- she was devastated. Claire hung her head low and tried to gather her thoughts instead of cry. She stood up and pushed the chair she was sitting in into the shower and ran outside into the warm night air.

She pulled a cigarette out and lit it. Taking a drag and hoping it would calm her nerves, she closed her eyes. She heard the front door shut and knew Gemma was standing next to her. "You're 16. You're too young to smoke, it's bad for you. ...here this is better." Claire opened her eyes and turned her head towards Gemma; Gemma was offering Claire her joint. They both smirked at each other and Claire took it. "Come on, baby. We gotta get to the clubhouse." Gemma said heading towards her car.

The SoA compound was filled to the brim with members from chapters from across the country. As Claire was walking through the crowd of leather she couldn't understand why people were having fun. Drinking. Laughing. Like it was party.

_This isn't a fucking party, assholes_. Claire thought. Enraged, Claire started pushing her way through not caring who she shoved away. She finally made it to the front door of the clubhouse and opened it. There were the familar faces she had grown to love...but they seemed to be partying too.

Tig and Bobby Elvis were behind the bar pouring shots of tequila. Gemma had found Clay in a corner and they were kissing. Jax was sitting at a table with his arms around this nasty bitch, Wendy, he was dating. Chibbs was watching some Crow-eater twirl around on the stripper pole. And then she saw him, sitting alone with a beer in his hand...looking solemn. Claire quickly walked over to the big biker sitting at the bar; she slid into the seat next to him and pretended not to notice who she'd just sat next to.

He looked over at Claire, smiled and then nudged her with his elbow. "Hey..." was all Claire could get out. The biker smiled bigger and turned his head away and started biting his mustache. She loved when he did that. She loved his mustache...his beard...his hair...his arms. His arms were her favorite; she got lost in them everytime they hugged. She could stare at him all day...she was desperatly trying to take all of him into her memory. Claire sat in silence trying not to be obvious at the fact that she couldn't pry her eyes away from Opie Winston.

She had finally decided that she was, indeed, in love with him. This wasn't some stupid childhood crush... wasn't some teenage infatuation. She was in love with Opie. She couldn't imagine being with anyone else...not that she was even with Ope...he didn't even know how she felt. She was good at hiding her feelings. Claire's breathing started to quicken, her lips started to tremble. She sat motionless trying not to blink even though her sight was becoming blurry through tears. He couldn't know how she felt... She jumped off the stool and walked down the hall to the dorms and for the first time since her parent's funerals... she cried.

The night was quickly coming to an end. SAMCRO and other Sons of Anarchy members were strewn throughout the clubhouse passed out. On the bar, on the floor on the pool table. Not a new sight to Claire. As she shuffled through the room, her feet hit a couple empty beer bottles and they rolled away making loud clinking noises. At the sound, a head shot up from the bar. Opie had been sleeping with his head on his arms.

"Hey darlin'." he said with a smile.

"Hey Opie..." Claire walked over to him and sat down in the same chair she was sitting in earlier.

"Was hopin' I coulda spent more time with you tonight... you disappeared." Opie was rubbing his puffy, red eyes.

Claire didn't know what to say, so she gave him a shrug. Opie stood up, stretched and checked the time, "It's only 3am...good, I get a couple more hours. Wana smoke?"

Claire nodded. She followed her friend, stepping over piles of leather, outside. He lit a cigarette, handed it to Claire and then lit his own. They stood in awkward silence for minutes.

_I've never been at a loss for words. Say something, stupid! Anything! _Millions of things were rushing around in her head but she couldn't put them into sentences.

Opie's laugh broke the silence "What the fuck is wrong?" he poked her in the ribs.

A stupid smile crossed her face "Sorry..." was the only thing she could say. After another minute she bit her lip and then it all started flowing, "I'm sorry, Ope. I'm going to miss you... I don't really have much else to say other than that. I'm fucking pissed that people are passed out from partying... this isn't a happy time!" A couple fat tears rolled down her cheeks "I'm not going to see you for five years! Five fucking years! I can't fucking believe this is happening!" She was trying to talk so that he could still understand her through all the garbling. Claire threw her hands up to her face to hide herself. In a hushed whisper she added, "I love you...". She was immediatley sorry. Opie began shifting where he was standing.

"No you don't, Claire." Opie said.

She looked at him straight in the eyes. His face... she loved that face. She sobbed, "Yes, Ope. I do." Claire tried stomping past him to the door to get back inside but Opie grabbed her arm and brought her face to face with him. She started hysterically crying and buried her face into his chest... his smell... She cried even deeper.

Not knowing what to do Opie lifted Claire's head by her chin and looked into her blue eyes. "We're fucking insane." he said and leaned his head down and kissed her lips. Not sure of what just happened, Claire pushed him away and stumbled backwards, both her heart and stomach fluttering. Opie stood there starring at her. Claire's heart skipped a beat and in that moment she was back in Opie's arms, her arms around his neck. His lips on hers, the tickle of his mustache and beard on her face. She grabbed him by the hair at the nap of his neck. His hands running up and down her back. In the heat of the moment they stumbled backwards into the brick wall; Claire hit her shoulder blades pretty hard but she didn't care.

The next thing Claire knew she was rushing behind Opie, her hand in his, and he was leading her to the dorms in the back. When they were finally in the room, he closed and locked the door behind him and sat on the bed. Claire sat next to him. Opie brushed the hair around her neck away and began kissing... Claire had never felt anything like this before...

"I-I...I've never done this." she gasped.

Opie kissed her mouth, their tongues met. "I know..." he breathed in her ear. Claire cupped his rugged face between her hands and kissed him harder. Opie pulled off his SoA cut and threw it to the floor. He leaned down and kissed her again. He pulled off his black t-shirt exposing his chest covered in tattoos. Claire ran her fingers down his chest and stomach... she forgot to breath. He knelt down infront of her and pulled her white and blue striped shirt over her head. He stopped momentarily as if figuring out if this was the best thing... Claire reached around her back and unlatched her bra. She looked down at her exposed breasts and bit her lip. Opie looked at her... they were both breathing hard.

He fell into her lap and started crying softly; she stroked his hair and made cooing noises to calm him down. It was all she could do in order for her to not start crying herself. He looked up at her through tears and kissed her. He climbed into the bed next to her and they lay, facing each other kissing, tears down both of their cheeks. Opie started to unbutton Claire's jeans...

Claire awoke the next morning...alone. She shot up in bed and looked around, confused. Where was Opie. He was just with her. Did she fall asleep? She didn't mean to to. She hadn't wanted to.

The early morning sun was streaming in through the open blinds. Claire stood up and quickly dressed. She was at the dorm room door and down the hall in a second. When she turned the corner into the bar, SAMCRO was at the bar looking quite different from last night...but there was a face missing.

"Where's Opie?" Claire demanded. Jax was the only one who looked at her.

"The feds were here about 30 minutes ago. He's gone." He said through saddened eyes.

"And you didn't wake me up!?" She screamed. Tears pouring down her already tear-stained face.

"He didn't want to. I'm sorry." Jax replied.

Everyone hung their heads lower. Claire looked around at the quiet crew, white heat coursing through her body. She glared at Jax and ran out of the clubhouse, out of the compound's gates and down the street to Gemma's house.

She wouldn't see Opie again until she was 21...


	3. Chapter 3

It had been 18 months since Opie's incarceration and Claire hadn't had any communication with him whatsoever. She didn't know whether to be embarrassed or pissed. Every day was like a jab in the heart but with every jab she felt relief.

Did she really, truly love Opie? Did she want to be with Opie? In a few years when Opie got out did she want to be with him? Would he want to be with her? Was he just scared and looking for companionship that night they slept together?

"God damnit." Claire moaned. She was hunched over on a chair in her aunt Gemma's kitchen. She let out a deep sigh and pressed the palm of her hands harder into her eye sockets until it felt like her eyeballs were about to pop. Claire let her hands fall to the table and looked around bored. At that moment Gemma, Clay, Jax, Chibbs and Juice walked into the kitchen from out back.

"Damnit, Claire. If you're going to use any dishes, would you please pick up after yourself?" Gemma said flustered, eyeing the pile of dirty dishes on the counter. "Or at least put them in the sink?"

"I could." Claire replied, stretching her arms above her head.

The tan biker with tribal tattoos on both sides of his head, Juice, gave a quiet snicker; unnoticed by all except Claire. He stole a quick peek in Claire's direction and found himself starring straight into her dark blue eyes. His eyes widen a bit and he looked away trying to seem nonchalant at that obvious flirt.

_Weird._ Claire thought. Since Juice patched in she'd always thought he was cute but he never seemed to give her a second glance._ Whatever_. She shook her head and looked down at the newspaper on the table… she wasn't really reading it.

Clay was going on about some deal that Jax and Chibbs needed to attend to and Gemma was standing at the sink cleaning Claire's dirty dishes.

"Claire, you wana go back to shop? You look bored as shit here." Jax asked with a chuckle.

"Hell yeah!" Claire perked up.

Jax nodded and looked over at Juice, "You give Claire a ride up there, man?" Claire's eyebrows rose.

"Sure." Juice said giving Claire a sideways smile. Jax nodded again and put his all black "Reaper Crew" hat back on his head and was out the door, Chibbs followed.

Clay took his ole lady by the waist and pulled her into his arms. Gemma gave a gentle gasp and kissed him. "Party at the clubhouse tonight." Clay told her.

"I'll be there." She smiled and kissed him. Claire and Juice stood in awkward silence… Clay and Gemma were blocking the door. Clay looked over at the two young ones and with a crooked smile said, "Sorry, you two need to leave."

"We're trying to, Uncle Clay." Claire said, annoyed and pointed at the door.

"Last time I checked there was more than one door, little girl." Clay retorted. Claire smiled and took Juice by the hand and dragged him out through the kitchen door, squeezing past the entwined couple. Juice looked at Clay a bit scared and said an awkward "sorry" as he was pulled out of the doorway.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! Thanks for reading, reviews & follows! All of it! I'm still pretty new to FanFic. So I'm getting used to how it works… it's kinda confusing! Haha! Anyway, hope you're finding this story interesting. They're short chapters because I write them at work… shhh! I miss SoA… only 8 more months! *le sigh* All credit, except for Claire, goes to Kurt Sutter. I love you. **

Claire climbed off Juice's bike after he parked it in the TM lot. She pulled off the helmet, stuck it to the back of the bike and shoved her hands in her pockets.

"Thanks for the ride, Juice." Claire chirped.

"No problem." Juice smiled.

Claire started to walk towards the clubhouse but stopped and turned back around toward the young biker and took a deep breath, "You know, we haven't really talked or anything since you joined the club. We're pretty close in age, right?" she scratched her head.

"Yea, um, I'm 22." He said, sounding a little hesitant. "And you're, what, 13?" he smiled.

He had a heart-stopping smile.

"Ha! No!" she laughed… "I'll be 18 in 2 months." She drawled.

"Ah." He smiled even bigger with a nod.

_Is he blushing? No way. _She thought. _I'm the stupid one blushing!_

Claire looked down at the asphalt "You wana go in and have a beer?" she asked in a shy, almost inaudible voice.

"Ha. You're not even 18…" he started.

"Oh my God, really?" Claire looked at Juice's face, "I've been around sex, strippers, drugs, booze, drunken bikers and some pretty crazy shit my whole fucking life, Juice. I can handle a beer." She counted off. Claire took a step back and crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow at the laughing biker, "So, you're kidding, right?" she asked, not amused.

Juice staggered up to Claire, laughing. "Of course, I've heard stories. You're a badass." She gave a confused look at that and started to ask _'what stories?_', but he put his arm around her shoulders in a playful manner and gave a slight hug. He smelled good; leather, cotton, a hint of sweat… makes for quite a sensual smell. Really. She closed her eyes for a split second… she had smelled that scent before…

"Hey, Juicy!" yelled Bobby Elvis from across the lot. He waddled up to the two, "Hey, princess." He looked at Claire. Claire smiled sweetly. "Juice, need your help over in the shop. Piece won't fucking fit, man."

Claire smiled again and started walking towards the clubhouse. Juice nodded to Bobby, then looked over at Claire walking away. He hiked up his baggy jeans and ran over to her.

"Hey, I still want that beer." He said, catching up to her. "Tonight, at the party. Will you be here?" Claire gave a half-ass smile and nodded her head. Juice smiled and ran off towards the shop with Bobby.

"What was that all about?" Bobby Elvis asked Juice, pointing in Claire's direction.

Juice shook his head, startled, "nothing."

Bobby raised a thick eyebrow at him and nodded.


	5. Chapter 5

Claire pushed the clubhouse door open and a blast of air conditioning smacked her face. She took a step in and the door closed behind her; coming out of the sun into the dark club blinded her temporarily. She blinked a couple times and saw a few scruffy figures at the bar. It seemed as though Tig, Clay's Sergeant-at-Arms, was already pre-gamming for tonight.

Claire started walking past the pool table and chairs when Tig burped out, "Hey Claire! Wana shot?! It's 2-o-clock…tequila time!" a flicker of wicked excitement shined in his eyes.

Claire turned her head towards him but didn't stop walking. "No thanks, Tiggy. I'll be in the back."

Tig nodded and tilted the bottle up to his own mouth and took a deep swig. By the time Claire got to the end of the hallway, where her Uncle John's bike was, she heard a loud "WOOOO!" and the sound of an empty bottle being slammed on the bar. Claire rolled her eyes but chuckled to herself. She got to a dark wood door and turned the knob.

Inside the door there was dark, shiny, wood flooring, wall-to-wall mirrors and a ballet barre set up to one side of the room. On the far wall there were two giant windows that let the sun pour in. Claire stepped in, closed the door behind her and slid to the floor with her back against the door. She took a few deep breaths and started to take off her tight jeans.

To the left, in the corner, there was a small cabinet that held her ballet shoes and more comfortable clothing; she crawled over to it and hit the 'play' button on the CD player that was sitting on top. She opened the cabinet door and pulled out her ballet pointe shoes and a pair of yoga capris. Claire pulled the capris on and then the shoes. She sat on the floor, stretching, trying not to think and to listen to the music instead.

_[Claire was still being home schooled by Gemma but Claire had no interest in book smarts. She was pretty smart, she didn't need to know geometry or the history of the United States; in her mind, it was street smarts that kept you alive and successful. You could go and get an education anywhere (especially if you paid the right amount of money) but you truly don't learn about the world and what's going on out there in a classroom. Gemma did make sure, however, that Claire stayed active in ballet. Claire took classes and Gemma tried once to send her away to ballet school but there was no way in hell Claire would ever leave her family… for anything. Gemma never brought up ballet school again._

_Claire took a couple hours every day (or at least tried to) to dance in the clubhouse studio, which was built for her when her parents were still alive. It reminded her of them but it was the only place that people would leave her alone. It was built with a two-way mirror so that you could stand in the hall of the clubhouse and watch in on her practice (it was a treat for the gruff n' scruff bikers to be able to watch talent like hers in a world of outlawing). To them, she was their little girl- most of them had watched her grow from a babbling baby to the beautiful, talented girl she was now (they all looked up to her- although she didn't believe that). When she heard that Opie would be leaving to spend half a decade in prison, she covered the two-way mirror with black tape. To the dismay of them all, none of the guys had seen her dance since (except Gemma…who insisted). Due to Claire's temper (which she didn't show often) they all backed off and respected her choice of not wanting to be seen, shortly after she covered the window. ]_

Claire stood up off the floor, stretched her neck and started with a plié. Dancing along to the music she did pirouettes, grand jetés, pas de chat, leaps and splits. When the song that she learned a solid routine too came on she bounded across the room, dancing her ass off. The more she sweat, the harder she danced. She twirled around over and over again (this move used to make some of the big, bad bikers sick to their stomachs; they never understood how she was able to do that).

Claire had been dancing so hard that she didn't notice that the time was quarter after five. She decided to end on an arabesque penche en pointe, which she'd done thousands of times before. [It's pretty much a vertical split on your tippy toes.] Just as Claire lifted herself up in her pointe shoes, someone knocked on the studio door and all concentration was lost. She tripped forward and fell to the floor, hitting her knee on the way down.

"WHAT?!" Claire screamed through pain, holding her knee.

"It's me. Open up." Gemma said.

"Just come in. It's unlocked." Claire said through clenched teeth, untying her pointe shoes.

The door opened, "Oh. You usually lock it." Not yet noticing that Claire was on the floor. Claire threw the shoe to the wall and inspected her toe. Gemma rushed over to her, bent down and gently grabbed Claire's foot. "You broke your toenail, sweetheart." Gemma said looking at the blood.

"It's alright. Not that bad." Claire said, pulling her foot away. It had happened before. "It'll grow back." Gemma looked at her through slanted eyes.

"Ok, well, you're done for the day. You staying around for the thing tonight?" Gemma asked standing up.

Claire shrugged but nodded. Gemma looked at her worriedly but started for the door. "You ok, baby?" Gemma couldn't help but ask. Claire nodded again. "Ok." Gemma said eyeing her and walked out.

Claire walked over to the cabinet and shoved her ballet shoes inside. She took out a roll of medical tape and wrapped her toe up nice and tight. She stood up, walked to the door and opened it. Juice was standing on the other side. Claire jumped back, surprised. "What the fuck are you doing? You scared the piss out of me, Juice!" she said holding her chest.

Juice smiled, "Sorry. I didn't mean to. I just thought-. I-um," he looked around stupidly, trying to figure out a reason. "I don't know. I'm sorry." Was all he could come up with, shaking his tattooed head.

Claire squeezed out of the door and into the hallway. Her hair was a tangled mess, she had sweat droplets on her face, a sweat-stained tank top on and had a bleeding broken toenail.

_Oh my God, what the fuck is he doing? Go away, I look like shit!_ She thought, looking at him as if to say "please go away". Even though she was a ballerina, she wasn't little Miss Priss but Juice was cute and she didn't want him seeing her a hot mess.

"I'm going to take a shower…" Claire finally said. Juice nodded with an embarrassed smile lingering on his face.

"Ok." Was all he said and he shifted around her to go back out into the main part of the clubhouse. She felt a split second of relief. "Hey," he turned on his heel, "why did you tape out that window?" he asked, pointing to the dark, rectangular shaped hole on the side of the wall. Claire turned her neck and looked at it, then turned back and faced him, "Oh. I, um," she shook her head, "I just didn't feel comfort-…I just wanted some alone time, I guess." She shrugged.

Juice nodded and started to say something but stopped himself. "I'm going to get in the shower… I stink." She said and started walking down the opposite way down the hall. "Claire?" Juice said. Claire closed her eyes and with a hint of frustration turned around and asked, "Yeah?". "I'd love to see you sometime. I heard you're really good." and with the tiniest smile he turned away, rounded the corner and was out of sight. Claire stood in the middle of the hallway alone and starred in his direction.

"Sure." She said quietly and turned for the bathroom.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey! this chapter is kinda iffy... meh.** **let me know what you think! :) thanks! **

Claire soaked in the shower until every single last drop of hot water was gone. It was around 6:30 and she could already hear the faint rumble of Harleys rolling up into the lot, and the sound of large, burly men causing havoc out in the bar. Claire stepped out of the shower, water drizzling down her legs. She grabbed a towel and wrapped her wet hair up in it; she took another and wrapped it around her body and sat on the edge of the tub.

She loved being around the excitement; but she was tired. She had been so lazy lately that dancing for a few hours exhausted her. She was also tired of thinking about Opie. He obviously didn't want to see her, but she had a right to know why. She couldn't help but think how this whole situation made her feel like a slut; thoughts like, _"Well, good for him! I guess he got what he wanted before he was thrown in prison!"_ crossed her mind… but she knew Opie… her whole life. He wasn't like that. He would never treat her like some sort of crow eater… hit it then quit it. No, that wasn't Opie… not towards Claire, anyway.

_But why doesn't he want me to visit?_ She couldn't help it. She told herself over and over that it wasn't her but… not even a call? He hadn't called her or put her down on the visitor list. _Was I not good?_ Damn those typical teenager thoughts. _He didn't even say goodbye….._

No one knew what had happened between Claire and Opie the night before he left...at least she didn't think so. No. Gemma would have said something if there was anything to be heard… and if anyone could find something out, it would be Gemma. So here Claire was, left alone with her thoughts, yet again.

"Whatever. What-fucking-ever." Claire took her hair out if the towel that was on top of her head and shook her damp hair, sprinkles of water flying in every direction.

_There had to be a good reason for this silence towards her… right?_ She looked at herself in the mirror and wiped the condensation off with her hand. She rolled her eyes and opened the bathroom door. She poked her head out to make sure no one was in the hall and then crept over to Jax's room.

She snuck into the room, walked over to the closet and pulled a blanket from the top shelf. She moved over to the bed and laid it across. _Only God knows what's on this bed_. Claire thought with a shudder; most girls probably wouldn't mind… it was Jax Teller after all… but he was blood. Yuck. She laid down and covered herself with the rest of the blanket. Claire wasn't planning on falling asleep but she just wanted a few minutes of peace before heading out into the craziness.

The room was dirty; she could see dust lingering in the air in the setting sunlight that was coming through the window. She starred at the kaleidoscope of dust and listened to the sound of beer bottles clinking and people laughing and she fell into a light sleep.

_[Claire saw nothing but blue sky and dry, cracked earth for miles. The only thing she heard was something that sounded familiar to a large wave crashing on a beach; over and over. She shut her eyes tightly and pink and blue dots danced around underneath her eyelids… ]_

Claire's eyes shot open. It was pitch black and she was lying in a fetal position under the blanket on her cousin's bed. She had had that dream before; it always reminded her of death and what it must be like… walking, alone, on dead earth…searching for something but finding nothing… for eternity…

Claire shivered and sat up. That dream always made her feel weird… she'd been having it since her parent's death.

She jumped off the bed and picked up the pair of cutoff jean shorts that was lying on the end of the bed. She pulled them up, followed by a pair of old, tan cowboy boots. She pulled her all black "Reaper Crew" sweatshirt over her head and headed out the door. People laughing, drinking, the roar of engines, and music playing engulfed the clubhouse. This brought a nostalgic smile to her face. She rounded the corner and headed out into the main room…

After she had pushed her way from one side of the room to the other, and after stopping to talk to people she hadn't seen since she was little, and people who she didn't even know at all but claimed they had been close friends to her parents, she made it outside. SAMCRO was sitting on and around the picnic table that was right outside the door. There was a boxing match going on behind them in the boxing ring, crow eaters were strewn throughout, hanging off drunken bikers. Southern rock was blaring and a bonfire lit the compound with a warm, orange hue.

No one had seen her come out. She walked over to Jax and threw her arm around his shoulders.

"Hey! Where you been?" he asked Claire, kissing her cheek.

"Accidently fell asleep. Can I get one? Claire asked eyeing Jax's cigarette. He put the one in his had in-between his lips then pulled out a fresh one for Claire. "Thank you." She said and pulled the cig from his fingers. Claire looked up and caught Juice's eyes. He held up two bottles of beer. Claire smiled then swiped the lighter from off the table. As she stepped away from Jax she pulled the hat he was wearing off his head and put it on her own.

Jax turned around and squinted his eyes. "You know that looks better on me, right?"

Claire smiled, "Go brush your hair, Cos." She put her hand on his ratty, blonde hair and ruffled it_. Girls like it, I don't know why._ She smiled to herself. She threw the hat back down on his lap and walked off towards Juice.

"Hey!" Juice said with a huge smile. He handed her the bottle. "Look sorry about earlier… for scaring you. I didn't-" he started.

Claire put her finger up to his mouth as if to quiet him. "It's ok. I didn't mind…so much. I had actually just hurt myself so I wasn't really in the mood. It's all good now!" She smirked. "You wana go over to the playground… thing?" she asked; she wasn't really waiting for an answer, she just started walking to it.

Claire sat on a swing and started pushing herself back and forth while smoking the cigarette. Juice sat on the one next to her.

"How'd you hurt yourself?" He asked curiously.

"I was doing a-" she looked over at Juice, she scrunched up her nose and thought about how to explain it, "It's a move where you make a vertical split… with pointe shoes." She looked at him again, "pointe shoes are how ballerinas dance on their tippy toes."

Juice smiled, "is it something I could learn?" he laughed.

Claire laughed too, "Um, probably not… but hey, you could always try."

"Could you show me?" he asked.

Claire took a swig of beer and shrugged. She stood up and walked over to the fence. She grabbed the fence and bent over, one leg stood firmly on the ground and the other went straight up behind her. Her legs made a perfect, vertical line. Juice's eyes widened with awe. She stood back up straight, "Now just picture that with pointe shoes. My foot wouldn't have been on the ground it would been like this," she tried getting on her tip toes, but the cowboy boots made it awkward, "well, without the boots, it's easier. Wana try?" she smiled.

Juice shook his head. "Nah, probably shouldn't. But wow…"

Claire sat on the swing. "It's nothing special."

Juice looked at her, "Yeah, it is. I can't see any one these crow eaters here doin that."

"No," Claire sighed, "but they know how to work a stripper pole better than me." She smiled over at Juice.

For the next hour Claire and Juice sat and talked; from Juice's hacking expertise, to their tattoos, to why they loved the Club so much. Claire was starting to feel pleasantly comfortable. Juice was cool, non-judgmental and funny… in an awkward kind of way. She liked it.

Juice shrugged and smiled, "You know, Claire. I've been wanting to talk to you ever since I became a prospect… but uh,"

Claire's smile disappeared.

"Guess I never.. Well, you had bigger balls than me… "

"All I said was that we should hang out… have a beer." She interrupted and tossed the empty bottle over by the fence.

"Yeah. Thank you. I'm glad you did…" Juice said with a grin.

She couldn't help but not smile at that face… She wanted to kiss him but refrained.

"I don't want to get my ass kicked by your cousin or… Gemma… but-" he started.

Claire stood up off the swing, "You gona ask me to kiss you?" she asked, not knowing whether to run to stay. Somehow it was OK if she wanted to kiss him but wrong if he wanted to kiss her.

Juice laughed. "No!" Claire's face went red hot with embarrassment. "But maybe take you out…sometime. Nothing serious. Just away from here… Just us, hanging out as just friends."

Claire bit the inside of her cheek; she felt so stupid. "Umm," she looked around for a distraction. When she looked up, Juice was standing up from the swing, for a second she forgot how to breath. His tan skin, the white t-shirt with his cut…

Before she knew what she was doing, she made the couple steps over to him and kissed him. He looked down at her and kissed her again. They were kissing for a good five minutes when Juice grabbed Claire's arms and pushed her away.

"You're going to get me kicked out of this fucking club." He said laughing, trying to catch his breath. He looked over in the direction of everybody else.

"I'm sorry. I-" Claire said confused, backing away.

"No, no. I didn't mind. We can keep going… I just. I don't know." They stood in silence looking at the ground. Claire closed her eyes, she wanted to smack herself. She turned around and faced the crowd, she wanted, desperately, to take that kiss back.

Juice walked up behind her and put his arms around her. "It's alright." He whispered in her ear.

Claire struggled out of his grasp. "No, it's not ok." She said, disgusted at herself. "We only just started talking this morning." Shaking her head, "It's been a weird….few years. I shouldn't have kissed you. That was wrong on so many levels. Sorry, Juice." She could cry but she pushed the urge back.

Juice gave half a smile. "I can wait. Still up for going out sometime, though?"

Her eyes flickered up towards his face, "Yeah. Go out. Just friends. Sounds good." She tried to smile and gave a thumbs up.

Not completely believing her sincerity, he nodded and smiled. "I don't want this to be awkward for you, Claire. I'll ask you in a couple weeks or something…. Or maybe you could make the first move?" he nudged her with a huge smile.

Claire looked up at Juice and smiled.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey! Sorry for being MIA! I appreciate the reviews and views, follows...everything, as always! Wasn't quite sure where I wanted to go...and still not sure HAHA...but this chapter was kinda fun to write. Let me know what ya'll think! **

Claire poured hot, black coffee into her mug; she had a horrible headache. Why? She didn't know, she had had only one beer the night before and she knew damn well she could handle more than that. The smell of vomit, alcohol and sweat permeated the air…she was about to puke herself. Claire walked over to the clubhouse doors and pushed them open.

"Ugh…" The sunlight hitting her sensitive eyes didn't help the situation but the air was at least breathable. She pulled the sunglasses she had on top of her messy hair, down over her eyes and sat down on the pavement, next to the wall. Claire pivoted around on her butt 90 degrees and pressed her cheek up to the concrete wall, the coolness of the wall felt good on her hot face. She let herself slip against the wall until she was lying on her back with her knees in the air. If anyone had been outside she would have been quite the sight… she must've looked like a drunkard who couldn't hold himself upright. It being only 6:30am and after a night of partying, she knew no one was awake but her... so she didn't give a shit how she looked at the moment.

She wanted a cigarette but knew that it wouldn't help the headache. Claire let out a moan and thought about the one thing she was trying desperately not to think about… that awkwardly, intense make-out session she had had with Juice the previous night.

_Why did I kiss him?_

_He kissed me back._

_Ew! I let some strange tongue in my mouth! I don't even know him!_

_Did I like it? I think I liked it…. _

_What the fuck was I thinking?_

_But he's so cute… so-fucking-what if I don't know him!_

_He's so cute….. _

"Claire?" A thick accented voice asked from behind her. Claire's eyes shot open and she twisted her neck back so that she didn't have to sit up. It was Chibbs. "What you doin' up so early? …and lying on the ground?" He asked scratching his head.

"I could ask you the same question. Minus the ground part." She retorted with a smile. He smirked and walked over to her until he was standing over her, Claire didn't move. "'Aven't gone to bed yet." He laughed an nodded over in the direction of the clubhouse doors; staggering in over-the-knee hooker boots, a crow eater with a short black skirt and fishnets stood waiting for, what Claire presumed was Chibbs. "Ahhh," Claire said looking back up at Chibbs; '_gross'_ she thought. "Goodnight, then" Chibbs winked down at Claire and started walking over to the whore. "Aye," Chibbs said and turned around again, and looked down at Claire on the ground, "I saw you and Juicy last night…" Claire stopped breathing, "…swappin' spit with the VP's baby cousin, is a good way to get your arse kicked out of this fuckin' club. Just be careful with whatever you're doin', eh? Juice is a good boy but Jax won't see it like that. I didn't know you two even knew each other." He finished turning away. Claire felt a knot come up in the back of her throat; she hadn't been paying attention but she heard the faint giggle of woman and the sound of the clubhouse doors shut.

Claire rolled her eyes under the sunglasses. She pushed herself upright into a sitting position. The little talk with Chibbs scared her headache away, so she pulled out a cigarette and lit it. She sat there sipping her coffee and took drag after drag on her cig. Claire hadn't realized that she had been sitting in a silent stupor for a very long while, lighting cigarette after cigarette. It was a relief, she wasn't thinking…about anything… she just sat there starring at a line of ants marching in front of her on the ground. She snapped out of it when the sound of a revving engine rolled up into the garage. It was Jax.

He rolled past her and parked.

"Where were you?" Claire shouted, standing up.

"Out." Was all Jax replied as he stormed into the clubhouse not even giving Claire a second glance.

Claire shrugged and rolled her eyes. Deciding it probably wasn't a good idea to be at the clubhouse at the moment (and screw it, she was trying to avoid Juice as much as possible today) she left her coffee mug on the pavement and started walking towards the entrance of the garage. She was just going to walk home to Gemma's house and go back to sleep.

The walk through Charming was a nice one. It was a clear day and already warm. The birds were chirping in the trees but the streets were quiet.

Thirty minutes later, Claire was walking up the path to Gemma and Clay's front door. She got to the door and twisted the door knob. Locked. No one was home; they were all still asleep at the clubhouse.

"Shit! Shit, shit, shit!" Claire said through grinded teeth. She had left her keys at Teller-Morrow. "STUPID!" Claire stomped her feet, she was about to have a little temper tantrum. She wasn't even thinking of the damn keys when she abruptly decided that she was going to just walk home! She hit the wooden door with her fist and stood their seething.

_I'm not walking back. _She thought.

She climbed over the porch railing and made her way through to the backyard, hoping the backdoor was open. Claire walked over the patio and to the backdoor. It was cracked open a bit. She put her hand to the doorknob and bit her bottom lip, not knowing whether or not to go inside- she wasn't stupid.

_Fuck it, Gemma probably left it open on accident. _She reassured herself and pushed the door open the remainder of the way. She took a deep breath and walked past the threshold. Everything seemed normal- no sign of anything weird or out of place. She shut the door behind her and walked through the kitchen into the living room.

**BANG!**

The ringing in Claire's ears due to the gun going off, followed by searing pain in her right leg, left her momentarily paralyzed on the floor of her aunt and uncle's house. She looked to the right, down the hallway in the direction the bullet came from, fear resonating through her eyes. A tall, dark figure stood at the end of the hallway; the barrel of gun pointed at her. Claire's eyes widened and she hurriedly dragged her body across the kitchen floor, leaving a trail of blood as she pulled herself towards the door. The sound of heavy boots banging against the floor came up behind her. She felt a hand grab a fistful of her hair; Claire screamed and ran her hand behind her head and grabbed the stranger's wrist.

She thought a handful of hair was going to be ripped from her scalp. A tear squeezed out of her eye and rolled down her cheek. He was holding her neck back in a way so that she couldn't breathe.

Fear... She had never experienced this before. Pain, yes. But not this. Everything was happening so fast.

_I'm dead. _She panicked.

Jax, Gemma, Clay, her parents, Juice…Opie… all flashed before her eyes…wishing they were here…wishing she was safely wrapped in one of their arms.

She scraped her fingernails into the stranger's thick wrist; writhing around trying to get free from his grasp. The man knelt down and dug his knee into her right calf. Claire screamed in pain; paralyzed again.

"Stop! Please!" she managed to gasp. Her cheeks were red, her eyes were glassy, veins were popping out of her neck; she was desperately trying to get some air into her lungs.

She felt him pull her head back with her hair and then crash it forward towards the floor.

Claire's face hit the wood floor with such force she heard a slight crack and then everything went black.


	8. Chapter 8

"Claire!"

"Claire!"

Claire was going in and out. Black to blurred, unfocused thoughts. When she tried opening her eyes all she felt was a burning sensation. She heard faint footsteps running around, the movement of people around her but she couldn't see. She couldn't talk. She couldn't move.

"Claire?" she thought she felt someone's hand on her cheek but her body was numb. She couldn't feel anything.

"Claire, sweetheart. I need you to open your eyes. Can you say something?" The sweet, calming coo of Gemma's voice was the only thing she could decipher through the sea of men's voices. "Claire, open your eyes." Gemma pressed her.

Claire's eyes flickered but nothing.

Gemma looked up at Jax, her hand holding the side of Claire's face gently and shook her head. "We need an ambulance, now!" Jax looked down at her and nodded. His lips were pursed together, he was about to explode.

"Chibbs, Happy- go and find out something! See if it has anything to do with that shit that happened last night!" his voice was rising with anger. He took out his cell phone, snapped it open and dialed 911.

Clay sat at the table, his head lowered. "Tig, go with them." He said. Tig nodded and the three of them were out the door.

"I can go too, Clay." Juice stammered, standing in the corner, starring at Claire lying on the floor surrounded by a pool of blood.

"No, Juice. You stay." Clay replied.

Jax snapped his phone shut and threw it across the room, it shattered as it hit the opposite wall. He walked over to his mom and cousin and knelt down.

"Claire? I need you to open your eyes." He said calmly into her ear.

Jax brushed the bloody, matted hair away from Claire's temple. The whole right side of Claire's face had been crushed. He looked down at her mangled face and a tear fell from his eye and landed on her nose.

"How is she alive?" Jax whispered to where only Gemma could hear. Gemma clenched her teeth tightly trying not to cry, too.

"I don't know, but she is and that's the only thing that mat-"she started; Gemma was interrupted by police chief Unser who came through the door and rushed over to where Claire and the others were.

"What the fuck happened?" he asked, not realizing the severity of the situation until he saw Claire's face. "Oh my God." He put a hand up to his mouth.

"She must've walked here from the clubhouse this morning. She was attacked; shot in the leg, then ended up over by the door with her face smashed in." Clay replied solemnly. Chief Unser looked at him then at Gemma and Jax in utter disbelief.

Unser wasn't exactly a dirty cop but he tended to look the other way when it came to club business; having known Clay, Gemma and John Teller since they were all kids. But this, this was different, this was an innocent child harmed…possibly headed towards death.

"Who would do this? Do you have any leads?" he asked, confused. "The ambulance is pulling up." He had known Claire since she was born- this was something out of a horror film; his eyes started to get misty.

Clay shook his head. "We're workin on it." He said, gruffly.

Five paramedics ran through the front door; a stretcher, bags and medical devices in hand.

"What happened?" one of the paramedics asked.

Gemma replied telling them everything she walked into.

"Claire? Can you hear me?" one of them asked, taking her vitals. They pulled her lifeless body up onto the stretcher and carried her out the door. "Do any of you want to ride along with her?" Jax looked up through red, glassy eyes and nodded and was out the door behind the stretcher.

"She'll be at St. Thomas." The paramedic told Unser and was gone. Gemma fell to her knees, looked down at her hands, which had dried blood caked on them and started hysterically crying. Both Unser and Clay were by her side in a matter of seconds. This whole time Juice was still standing in the corner in shock.


	9. Chapter 9

**HELLO FELLOW SOA LOVERS! THIS CHAPTER IS A BIT DIFFERENT FROM THE PREVIOUS ONES... JUST WANTED TO GET A LITTLE BIT IN DEPTH WITH THE CLUB INSTEAD OF JUST CLAIRE. THANKS FOR EVERYTHING!**

Jax sat on the seat of a picnic table in the middle of a vacant lot somewhere on the outskirts of Charming. He sat there smoking a cigarette; his leg was perched up on the seat and his long blond hair stuck out from under his all black Reaper Crew hat. He was staring off in the distance but the look on his face could kill. His bike stood a few feet behind him, along with Chibbs, who was standing by his own bike smoking a joint. There was a slight hint of red, puffiness around Jax's eyes. He was tired. He had been up with Claire and everyone else at St. Thomas Hospital for the last 48 hours. It was late last night when he received a phone call telling him to meet up at the vacant picnic table to discuss what went down at Clay and Gemma's house a couple days prior.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw a black pick-up truck pull into the opposite side of the lot. Chibbs went on instant alert. The truck parked a few yards away and a bulky, bald man stepped out. Jax stood up with a snarl on his face, staring at the man straight in the eye. The bald man took his time making it over to the table but couldn't hold Jax's stare. The man sat down on the other side of the table, scratched the side of his face and looked up at Jax. Jax glared down at the swastika tattoo on the base of the man's throat then back up to his dark eyes.

"New?" Jax asked with a snarl, indicating the tattoo. The man was Ernest Darby, leader of the Nordics, a white supremacist gang that sold crank- something in which the Sons of Anarchy made sure didn't happen in Charming.

Darby sighed, "Sit down, Jax." He said calmly.

"WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT WHAT HAPPENED AT CLAY'S HOUSE THE OTHER NIGHT?!" Jax yelled at Darby impatiently.

Darby threw his arms in the air as if saying 'I surrender'. "Whoa, whoa Jax. It wasn't any of my guys." He said.

Jax looked around angrily flustered, leaned over the table and got right in Darby's face. "MY 17-YEAR-OLD COUSIN HAD HER FUCKIN FACE SMASHED IN! WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU KNOW?!" Jax yelled again, Darby's serene manner was enough for Jax to kill him right then and there. At Darby's silence, Jax slammed his fist down on the table, "DID IT HAVE ANYTHING TO DO WITH WHAT HAPPENED IN TACOMA?!"

Darby looked around at Chibbs and then back at Jax. After a minute of silence, Darby sighed,"Look, I could get my throat cut for telling you this shit, but I don't want to see an innocent child get hurt, either. Is she okay?" Darby finally said. Jax stared at him, hate pouring from his piercing blue eyes. Realizing Jax wasn't going to give in, Darby continued with a sigh, "L.O.A.N. is trying to make its way into Charming. Their leader, Ethan Zobelle, wants to set up shop in town and he wants SAMCRO out."

"What the hell does that have to do with Tacoma or breaking into my mother's house and ALMOST KILLING A MEMBER OF MY FAMILY?!" Jax's voice started rising with anger.

"They're prepared to do anything to push you out. To break you. Anyone who was in that house that day would've been attacked. You don't want to fuck with Zobelle. He's got friends in high places and he doesn't give a shit about anything but himself. You couldn't just pick him out of a crowd as being a skinhead." Darby said in a hushed voice, as if afraid someone besides the two of them could hear. Trying to switch the conversation he continued, "Sorry about your brothers up in Tacoma." Jax just stared at him. "Look, Jax, I had no idea they were planning anything. I don't know when Zobelle plans on coming out here. I just know that he is."

"Who was in that house?" Jax said slower, calmer through clenched teeth. It was like trying to get information out of a five-year-old.

Darby took a deep breath, "His name is Michael Bingham," Jax's jaw tightened, "he's a rouge hit man for L.O.A.N., for Zobelle." He finished, starting to stand up and back away. Darby was starting to feel a little too chummy with Jax by this point, ratting out people in his own brotherhood wasn't exactly something he should be doing if he wanted to continue to live.

"And why exactly are you telling me this?" Jax asked, moving towards Darby; suspicion dripping from his mouth.

Darby turned on his heel and met Jax's eyes, "Like I said, I don't exactly condone violence towards children." He started, "Besides, I don't like the guy. He's dying to take over my shit around here. Thinks he can do it better than me, I don't know." He finished with a shrug and turned back towards his truck.

"Thought you said he was rouge." Jax asked, confused, following closely behind him.

Darby didn't look back but threw his arm in the air in confusion, himself, "When Zobelle comes here, so will Bingham- for good." Darby shook his head, "Guess he's a good body guard who's even better at selling crank."

"And what? You want me to find him, kill him?" Jax asked smartly as Darby put his hand on the handle of his truck door.

Darby shrugged, smiled coyly and looked at Jax, "You've got more on him than I do." He said as he opened the truck door and climbed in leaving Jax standing by himself. "Oh, and by the way, he's still in Charming. Guess he didn't think his own brother would rat him out." He said with a chuckle to himself and a slight roll of his eyes. "He's staying at the Salty Dog Motel…room 2A." Jax's expression lightened. "He's driving an unmarked, white van. He's got this stupid fucking happy face thing stuck on top of his antenna." He said as he slammed the truck door closed.

Jax took a few steps up to the open driver's side window and placed both hands on the bottom on the window frame, "If I go there and you're settin' me up, I'm gona kill you." Jax threatened, his eyes glaring.

"I ain't settin' you up, I don't want any trouble from SAMCRO. Just want Bingham out of the picture. He ain't good for anyone." He replied lazily looking at Jax and put the truck into reverse. Jax stepped away but kept eye contact, the same snarl on his face, and watched Darby drive away down the dirt path, dust blowing up behind the truck.

When Jax was sure Darby was gone, he turned around and headed towards Chibbs and the Harleys.

"What's the word?" Chibbs asked, relighting the joint and handing it to Jax.

Jax sat on the seat of his bike, hunched over and took a few puffs off the joint, "It was a rouge hit man for L.O.A.N." Jax said, trying to collect his thoughts.

Chibbs rose an eyebrow, "Why is Darby snitchin' on his own?" he asked suspiciously.

Jax shook his head, lowering it towards the ground. He took a breath and quickly summarized to Chibbs what Darby had told him.

"So, this Zobelle had this Bingham go up to Tacoma, shoot a couple Sons dead, steal our guns, then come down here, break into Clay's house and then kill anyone who was there?" he asked, trying to rationalize the situation. "To scare us?"

Jax nodded, "That's what Darby said." Jax sighed. "He also said that Bingham is still in Charming… staying at the Salty Dog." With this little tidbit of information, Chibbs' eyes lightened with excitement.

"Trap?" Chibbs asked.

"I don't know." Jax replied, shaking his head, looking back up at Chibbs. "But if it isn't, I wana get him before he leaves."

Chibbs nodded in agreement.

"Let's get back to TM." Jax said, standing up and putting his helmet on. "You go straight there; I'm gona ride past the Salty Dog and see if Bingham's van is out front." Jax climbed onto this Harley and started it up, "Go ahead and tell everyone what Darby said." Chibbs nodded and climbed onto the back of his bike, "If he's there I want to get him tonight." Jax said with stinging hatred.

Jax revved his engine and rode down the path to the street; Chibbs following, dirt and dust billowing up behind them.


	10. Chapter 10

Hello All! I am not done with this current story, 'Oh, Charming', but over the weekend another story popped into my head.

I will be updating this one but have decided to see where this new one leads me. If you like this story, my new one won't disappoint- in fact, it may be better…

It is still Sons of Anarchy fan fiction. * Real quickly- It's still about a SoA "princess", who is strong-willed and talented…although, this new one will be a wee bit different. It's in first person… I might also go back and forth with other people's POV. I might do more flashbacks, as well. It's a longer chapter then what I've written with this story too… more ideas and details just kept on coming up that I didn't want to leave out but I think that it will all go together quite swimmingly.

So I ask you to please head over to my other story, Cheyenne's Ride, and check it out. Like I said, it's still Sons of Anarchy related- although, this first chapter is only about my new characters- Charming hasn't been brought up yet but if you read it I'm sure you will be able to find the relation and quite quickly. Gemma, Jax, Tara, Opie and Clay aren't far away…. I just wanted to establish Cheyenne's character first. You won't be disappointed. I've also decided to add a lot more personal aspects from my own life into this new story! Enjoy and Happy Reading! Follow the new story and reviews are, of course, always welcome and appreciated! Thank you!


End file.
